Entre la ley y el amor
by Serena Humphry
Summary: Edward: agente de la DEA . Bella: una profesora y catedrática de química con una hija. Todo es posible en este mundo verdad? No hay barreras para el amor, o si? LEMON LEMON LEMON


**Bueno nenas, sean piedosas conmigo que hace mucho que nos escribia una historia (es que lo dejé por motivos personales) Solo os pido paciencia en las actualizaciones ^^**

**Espero que os guste. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido**

- ¿Preparado?- me preguntó mi compañero de trabajo y amigo Emmet.

- Ni por asomo, pero es lo que nos ha mandado el jefe, además si queremos avanzar en nuestra carrera en la DEA debemos ampliar nuestros horizontes de trabajo- le respondí metiendo mis maletas en mi amado volvo plateado.

Íbamos rumbo a la universidad.

_Flaish back_

- Chicos- nos llamó la atención nuestro jefe, James. Carraspeó unas dos veces para aclararse la garganta. Eso quería decir explicación y malas noticias al final.

Todos nos desperezamos de nuestras mesas y pusimos atención.

- Como sabéis, últimamente nos están dando por el culo los del FBI con el caso Marie Curie- nos dijo con un poco de mala leche por las continuas amenazas del FBI en tomar las riendas del asunto- y esto se tiene que acabar- de momento solo tenemos a una tal Jane que detuvimos el pasado miércoles pasando 3gr de cristal a un paisano de los nuestros.

De momento no quiere hablar con ninguno de nosotros por miedo a que le pase algo. No hace falta recordar el incidente de otro traficante y el mensajito que le dejó Marie por haberse chivado de quien era el cocinero, o mejor dicho cocinera por primera vez en la historia de Chicago. ¡Aún no se han quitado las manchas de sangre de la sala de interrogatorio!

Por eso, dado que no sabemos como actual frente a esta nueva amenaza, nos vamos a infiltrar en el fondo del asunto.

_Fin del FB_

Así es como acabamos Emmet, Jasper y yo.

Según James estamos en el momento más álgido de nuestra carrera y por consecuente somos los únicos capaces de aceptar ir otra vez a la universidad y de ahí infiltrarnos en el mundo de las drogas.

Así que ahora, en mi coche camino al campus que deberé vivir durante un año o si se alarga el caso de la cocinera de cristal… no me quiero imaginar estarme más tiempo.

Ya era de tarde cuando nos instalamos en el campus de una de las universidades más prestigiosas de nuestro país: la universidad de Illinois, Chicago (UIC).

La verdad es que no era nada con la de Yale, pero bueno la verdad es que aunque ya había estudiado fisicas y químicas, me gustaría hacer un grado superior en fisica y química quántica, que no lo pude cursar porque me metí de lleno en la DEA.

Por suerte, los tres compartiríamos habitación, porque la verdad, me volvería loco si a parte de actuar en las clases tuviera que fingir quien soy en mi propia casa, o habitación.

La verdad es que el piso que nos había tocado tampoco estaba tan mal. Tenía 3 habitaciones, un baño comunitario y un comedor/cocina.

- tios- nos llamó la atención Emmet, que ya se había apoderado de la habitación más grande- yo no se ni por donde comenzar. No se como encontrar a alguien o algo que nos lleve a Marie desde aquí-.

- No lo debemos encontrar, solo nos deben llevar hasta ella- dijo Jasper.

- Solo se tu mismo, siempre acabas metido en liso Emmet- le dije y me pegó un puñetazo en el brazo- eres un cabrón de mierda, abusas de tu fuerza- le insulté cabreado.

Por desgracia me tocó la peor habitación, donde se escuchaban todos los cuchicheos del pasillo exterior a los pisos, y donde tenía tres de las cuatro paredes con vecinos a los lados.

Podría ser peor esto….

No. Esto era la cosa más horrible que me había pasado jamás.

- ¡Edward!- escuché a Jasper gritándome- llegas tarde a tu primera clase-.

Mierda. Ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme a mi vida de estudiante, siempre me dormía por las mañanas.

Me puse los primero pantalones y la primera camiseta que vi en la maleta.

Salí de mi habitación tan deprisa como me hube lavado la cara y me peiné en el reflejo de la tostadora mientras se hacía, me la metía a la boca y salía del piso.

Suerte que viviamos en la universidad, no me podía imaginar como los chicos de hoy en día no se dormían y llegaban tarde todos los días.

Me paré en un pasillo con mucha gente caminando. Miré mi hoja de clases y salas.

Me alegré de que mi primera clase fuera Quimica Quántica IV.

Era la única clase que me interesaba prestar atención. Ya que tenía que trabajar en la universidad, por lo menos podría hacer algo de provecho.

Llegué a la clase justo a tiempo. Me senté atrás del todo. Y apareció una chica.

Era una chica de unos 25 años. 1'60 tal vez. Piel pálida y pelo ligeramente ondulado de un color castaño extraño, pero bonito. Llevaba el pelo muy bien puesto al lado derecho de su cabeza, con las puntas levemente onduladas.

Un cuerpo de infarto… ¡Pero que cuerpo Dios!

Con una falda de cintura alta negra, que le llegaba por medio muslo y una blusa de color blanca por dentro con un lado en el cuello. Las piernas le resaltaban mucho gracias a los zapatos negros de tacón con plataforma. Que además llevaba con una gracias infinita.

La fui recorriendo con la mirada hasta llegar a sus ojos. Esos ojos hermosamente sexys de color chocolate.

Tuve que desviar la mirada cuando se percató que no la paraba de mirar y me hechó un vistazo rápido.

Se puso en frente de sus escritorio, con la pizarra detrás suyo.

- Buenos días chicos- dijo con una voz melodiosa- soy la señorita Swan y seré vuestra profesora tanto en fisica como en química quántica. Si tenéis alguna duda sobre las materias cursadas, me encontraréis en el departamento de cátedra de química- nos con una alegría que no entendía de donde venía.

- Bien empecemos- dijo y abría mi libro.

La verdad es que la clase me estaba absorbiendo completamente. Como disfrutaba con esto. Pero por desgracia o más bien por suerte mia escuché la conversa de los catetos de la tercera fila.

- No tío, dicen que hay un cristal mucho mejor que ese- dijo uno.

- Pues yo creo que el que he probado no se puede superar-.

- No jodas, que el que yo he visto es cristal puro, vamos que no se pude superar-.

- se callaron cuando la señorita Swan les llamó la atención con un cabreo monumental, parecía como si fuera a sacar una pistola de uno de los cajones del escritorio y volarle los sesos a ese par de chicos.

Cuando acabó la clase busqué a esos dos.

- Hola- les dije- me llamo Edward Measen, soy nuevo por aquí- les informé.

- Ei este es Ben- dijo uno rubio señalando a su amigo- y yo soy Mike- nos dimos las mano.

- No he podido evitar antes escuchar la conversa sobre el cristal puro- les dije como si estuviera fascinado

- Siii- dijo Ben un poco incomodo.

- Es eso cierto? Quiero decir de verdad existe unos más puro que el que se vende ahora?-.

- ¿Y tu que sabes sobre el de ahora?- me preguntó Mike.

- Se mucho más que vosotros dos juntos- les dije haciéndome el duro, cosa que no funcionaba… - solo lo quiero probar… un capricho como estuadiente- les dije.

- Es que tio, yo no se nada de cristal- dijo Ben y se piraron.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Ahora les debería seguir para ver si saben donde se comprar.

Me pasé toda la noche dando vueltas por bares de striptiss, hasta que iban tan borrachos esos dos, que solo les faltaba colocarse.

Fueron a un bar llamado "La oveja negra" y ahí como había tanta gente los perdí de vista hasta que los encontré otra vez pero llegué tarde para ver el vendedor, ya que estaban en le lavabo sin sentido alguno y en el suelo solo quedaba 1 gr de cristal.

Lo puse en una bolsita de pruebas.

Solo me fijé en la buena formación de la droga, era cristal puro, sin un rasguño, sin ninguna impureza visible. Quien fabrica esto es un puto artista del diseño. Mejor dicho es una puta artista.


End file.
